


This is self indulgent but I crave external validation so I’m posting it nonetheless! Also idk what to call this work so I’m open to suggestions

by Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing, Tw for a homophobic slur, idk what else to tag sorry, it isn’t v graphic like at all I just wanted to tag it, like in general, like someone gets beat up, semi-graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont/pseuds/Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont
Summary: this is a fic  I’ve been working on for a long time but I haven’t adjusted chapter one for a while so I decided to bite the bullet and post it. Additional chapters will be added and tags will be updated with each chapter, the first chapter only has Frerard but in total there’s like four common band ships and I may add more. I have some other chapters written but I have to finalize them and i will probably take a while between updates. I hope you like this if you read it, my last Frerard fic got more hits than I expected despite it being pretty badly written so I can only hope this one does better. Enjoy!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, frerard - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	This is self indulgent but I crave external validation so I’m posting it nonetheless! Also idk what to call this work so I’m open to suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter 1, it is quite a bit shorter than some of the other chapters I have written (I’ve made like 4 total) but chapter two is giving me a hard time so it may be a while before and update, sorry.

Gerard was walking to Starbucks at 10:26 PM, because Mikey drank the last of the coffee in their apartment and he didn’t own a car. He was working on a comic and didn’t want to have to take a break to sleep and risk losing his creative flow, so Starbucks, he had decided, was his only choice. 

Gerard was about to walk past a bar when two people stormed out of it onto the sidewalk. One of them was very short and angry looking, with black hair and tattoos. He shouted, “Hey dickwad! Guess what? I’m a ‘Fag’ too! And I’m a ‘fag’ who’s about to beat your ass!” 

Now, Gerard had no idea what was happening, but he backed up and watched as the taller brown haired man sneered and said, “oh yeah? What are you gonna do? I’m not scared of no fuckin fairy!” Before he got punched in the gut by the darker haired one. He swung his fist, but missed as his opponent dodged. Before he could recover his balance, he got kicked between his legs and sank to the floor in pain. The darker haired man kept throwing hits and kicks before Gerard had decided enough was enough and dragged him off of the other’s beaten frame.

“What hell was that all about?” Gerard asked as the man leaned against a street sign to catch his breath.

“That asshole called someone a fag inside.” He said, looking up at the top of the sign and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Who was it?” Gerard asked. 

“I’ve got no fuckin clue, but I kinda took it personally.” He flashed a grin in the dim light on the street. 

Gerard got a good look at the stranger, and realized he was very aware of how good the other man looked in his ripped black skinny jeans and leather jacket, and forced himself to look back at his face. Unfortunately, he started staring at the man’s lip ring and decided to do something else. He turned and gave the bloody man one last kick to the ribs before crouching down to talk to him. 

“Hey,” he said as he slapped the man’s face. “When people ask you what happened, you’d better tell them your ass got beat by a couple of Fairies,” Gerard smirked. He stood up, spat on the man for good measure, and turned back to the black haired man. He offered his hand.

“I’m Gerard.” The man shook it.

“Frank.” They started walking away from the bar, Gerard still on his mission for coffee and Frank on a mission to get to know Gerard. 

“Y’know...” Frank began,

“What?” asked Gerard

“It was kinda unfair you told that guy to say he was beaten up by ‘a couple of fairies’ when i did all of the work.” 

Gerard laughed and shook his head.   
“Whatever man. Where are you headed?” 

“Well, I was hoping to go wherever you’re headed. Where would that happen to be?”

“Oh I’m just walking to Starbucks, we ran out of coffee back home and I don’t have a car. You’re welcome to join me, if you want?”

“Yeah, sure. I’d have a coffee with anyone who didn’t call the cops on me for beating the shit out of homophobic assholes.” 

Gerard let out an adorable little giggle, and in that moment Frank knew that he would do whatever it takes to make Gerard his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m really proud of the line “I’d have a coffee with anyone who didn’t call the cops on me for beating the shit out of homophobic assholes” like idk why I’m just irrationally proud of that


End file.
